


Fall Like Rain

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alive Jimmy, Brian and Jimmy's ridiculous love, Caretaking, Comfort, M/M, Matt and Johnny being snipers, Shower Sex, Sweetness, Those snipers are in paintball, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: 'He was probably just being paranoid.  Of course he was.  There were no assholes with paintball guns sneaking into his house to ambush him in the shower and completely ruin his fucking day.  No, his bandmates would never do that.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! I know, some of you may not believe it's true. And writing A7X even! They just won't lave me alone. And yes, I will add more to Making Of. Eventually.
> 
> For now, enjoy some sweet, sexy times in the shower. Warning for alive Jimmy, which some people may not be able to read. If you can't, I understand. I always, always love comments and suggestions. I got back and read them later for inspiration. And if, you ever feel bored, you can always find me on twitter at @SerenityxXxStar. So, I hope you enjoy, comments are love and I hope to write some more soon!

Brian grumbled to himself as he stepped under the hot spray of his shower. His large, luxurious shower with the bench on one side and the stone walls and large shower head. If he was going to own his own home, it was going to have an epic fucking shower that he could throw parties in.

He sighed, just standing under the hot water, letting the pressure of it beat against his shoulders. They’d all gone out to play paintball. And Matt, and inexplicably Johnny, were fucking snipers who managed to hit bits of unprotected skin between his padding. Constantly. He had paint splattered in his hair and smeared over his skin where it had soaked through his clothes, and streaked over one cheek.

And he was pretty sure he was going to have an impressive set of bruises along his sides and on one shoulder.

He grimaced as he twisted, trying to reach back and probe his own skin. While feeling for paint, he could already feel aches starting, restricting his movements, tugging uncomfortably. Moving was going to suck tomorrow. He sighed, giving up, letting his arms drop, forehead resting against the shower wall. Fucking paintball.

~*~

The house was quiet when he let himself in. Paintball gear was dumped just inside the doorway, almost blocking the way in. It figured. Syn could be a fucking slob when he was grumpy. The living room was empty too, but that was alright. He knew where he’d be.

Kicking his shoes off, he made his was back towards the bathroom, a faint smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

~*~

He thought he could hear shuffling. Maybe? With the water running, it was hard to tell. He was probably just being paranoid. Of course he was. There were no assholes with paintball guns sneaking into his house to ambush him in the shower and completely ruin his fucking day. No, his bandmates would never do that.

Brian gritted his teeth. If they did that, he was going to kill them. Slowly. He’d cut off Matt’s fucking dick. It would be a sacrifice, but he thought he was justified. Sure, the world would be a sadder place without-

He jerked hard as arms wrapped around him, eyes going wide. He tried not to flail like a fucking moron, but his body was in fight-or-flight mode and he was trying to move and the floor was slippery _and what the fuck-_ He slipped and his flailing arms immediately tried to grip at the arms around him to save himself.

“Hey, hey. Relax. I got you. S’just me.”

Brian froze. And then relaxed all at once, trusting those arms to catch him, keep him on his feet. And he wasn’t disappointed, he never was. Jimmy was behind him and he’d keep him from falling. It just took a moment, but Jimmy kept him steady and he regained his footing, sighing deeply as he leaned back into the taller man.

“Jim.”

“Guess I should’a knocked first.” He chuckled softly, arms never loosening, just holding Brian as they stood under the water.

“Nah. Just took me by surprise. You never have to knock.” He curled an arm up, hand absently sliding back and forth over the drummer’s arm, feeling the smooth, firm muscle there, the understated strength. “Why’d you come over?”

“I saw how Matt and Johnny were after you. I know their aim. And how much that shit hurts. I knew you’d be in the shower. Can you reach your back? Or does it hurt?”

“…it kinda hurts.” Fucking Jimmy and his superhuman ways.

Jimmy pulled away a little, keeping one arm around the guitarist, to take a look, fingertips lightly skimming over the slightly discolored skin, careful. “Fuck. These are gonna be dark. Christ.”

He reached for the cloth Brian had settled with his shoulder products, quickly squirting some body wash onto it and working up a lather. “We need to get you clean and into bed.”

Bed... sounded amazing, actually. It was too early to go to sleep for the night, but a nap… Brian sighed as Jimmy started to move the cloth over his skin, starting with his chest, the suds tickling slightly as they slid down his body. He closed his eyes, letting Jimmy move him as he needed, wrapped in warmth and trusting him completely.

Jimmy shook his head fondly, pausing to scrub here and there as he came across a spot of paint. Pamper Brian a little and he turned into a puddle. He moved his attention to his back, steadily working downwards, then around to his hips. He knelt to give his legs a quick wash, they had been spared the paint at least, before standing again to press himself back against Brian’s back. His cloth covered hand took a moment to slip over Brian’s cock, thorough, if teasing. He chuckled as he set the cloth aside and grabbed the shampoo, Brian’s answering whine making him grin.

“Jim.” His voice was lower this time.

“Hmm?” His own voice was lilted up, almost innocent, fingers smoothing the gel over the guitarist’s hair, beginning to work it in.

Scalp massages were amazing. He adored them. Especially if it was Jimmy’s long, strong fingers in his hair. But as short as the contact was, just two lazy slides and a soft squeeze, and his body wanted the rubbing in an entirely different place.

 

“ _Jim_.” It was almost a growl this time.

“You’re injured. We’re supposed to be getting you clean and into bed, remember?” He shifted, stepping around the other man’s front and angled Brian’s head backs gently, letting the water hit his hair while keeping it out of his face, the suds and remnants of paint slowly washing down and spiraling into the drain.

Dark brown eyes slitted open and Jimmy felt himself caught by them, fingers stilling in Brian’s hair. They were pressed close, almost hip to hip, steam and the sound of falling water all around them.

“Jimmy. Touch me.”

His fingers flexed a little. “I am touching you.”

His voice was definitely a growl this time, low and smoky and the best kind of dirty. “I want your hand on my cock. I want you pressed up against me. I want you to pin me up against the wall and I want you in me and I don’t want to be able to _walk_ afterwards.”

Jimmy shuddered. He may not be as big of a sucker for Brian’s voice as Zack was, but he certainly wasn’t unaffected. He slowly walked Brian back up against the shower wall, pushing him against it as he pressed himself flush against the guitarist, his quickly hardening cock catching against Brian’s and making him groan.

He doesn’t have any lube with him, and he’s not strong enough to hold Brian up against the wall, not for long enough, but... He reaches with one hand, catching Brian’s wrist and tugging up, pinning his arm up over his head against the wall. The other reaches between them, fingers wrapping around their cocks, encouraging them both to full hardness.

Brian’s hips tried to buck into his hand, but he didn’t have much room to move, given how close Jimmy was pressed up against him. He loved all his guys, but there was something about being pressed up tight against Jimmy’s taller, lean frame that always made him want to beg him for more. And Jimmy was the only one he’d ever beg.

He curled his free arm around him, fingers splayed over his back as he held on, straining forward against the hold on his arm, trying to reach Jimmy’s jaw.

Jimmy took the hint he didn’t need and leaned in, catching Brian’s lips as he stroked them both, pressing that much closer, letting the guitarist relax his neck. He was already aching, somehow always immediately on the edge as soon as Brian got near him, got his skin up against his. He didn’t bother to tease, just stroked them both steadily, mouth slick and hot on Brian’s.

He kissed Jimmy for as long as he could manage before he had to break away to pant for breath, head leaning back against the wall. His breath sped up with Jimmy’s hand and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped, fingers finding the back of his neck to pull the drummer closer.

“S-still want you in me, Jim...”

“Can’t right now, Bri.” His voice was tight, lips skating along Brian’s jaw and up to his ear, pressing them together from their cheeks to their knees.

Brian pouted, though the squeeze of Jimmy’s hand had the expression dissolving, his eyes rolling closed as he moaned again, arching into the taller man. It wasn’t as much as he wanted, but for now it would be enough. He couldn’t really scrape together the brain cells to argue and it felt too damn good to make him stop.

He turned his head a little, mirroring Jimmy’s position, voice close and low. “Later then. Can have me any way you want. Spread me out, push me down, fuck me hard and fast and rough-“

“No.” Jimmy growled the words, hand moving quickly between them, muscles tense. “No, I want to take my time with you. I’ll have you slow and deep and you’ll be begging me to let you come and when it’s over? You’ll get your wish and you won’t be able to walk, cause you’ll come so hard your legs’ll be shaking.”

Brian’s breath caught and he froze for a half second, seeing it in shocking detail, Jimmy over him and in him and owning him. Gently. Refusing to be rushed. Taking care of him. Those blue eyes only for him- and the world rushed back as he shouted, fingers clinging as slipping as he came into Jimmy’s insistent hand, shuddering.

The drummer was right behind him, relieved that’d he’d gotten Brian there before he fell over the edge, and he pressed his face into his neck, keeping himself close as he groaned, working them both through the spine-melting waves of their orgasms.

It took him a moment to realize that Brian was heavier against him, sagging, and he carefully lowered his arm, rubbing at the wrist he’d been gripping before curling his arm around him, supporting him and his wobbly legs. He didn’t want to pull away, but they couldn’t keep standing in the shower, no matter how long Brian’s ridiculous hot water heater could keep them warm.

He shifted them slowly, stepping under the water to let it rinse them clean, reaching over to turn the spray off once the mess smeared over their bellies had followed the paint down the drain. He didn’t get much response from Brian, just a mumbled noise that he wasn’t sure was contentment or protest.

Jimmy managed to get them both out of the shower, careful not to get his feet tangled with Brian’s. He had an armful of floppy, sated guitarist that wouldn’t let go of him and it made navigating trickier than normal. Even so, he dragged a towel from the bar on the wall and around Brian’s shoulders, guiding them both out of the bathroom and down the hall.

It was a slow trip, but they made it to the bedroom without too much trouble. Jimmy used the towel to get the worst of the water off of them, despite Brian’s best attempts at imitating an octopus, and pushed him towards the bed with a laugh.

“Come on. Get your fine ass in bed.”

“Fine, jeeze.” The reply was grumpy but insincere and he let go reluctantly to crawl up into his bed, slipping between the soft sheets. He didn’t even have time to turn and reach for the drummer before he was there, pressed up behind him, an arm curled around his middle. It made Brian smile and he relaxed back against him, letting the wear of the day and the heavy satisfaction from the shower drag him towards sleep.

“Still gonna hold you to fuckin’ me later.”

The words were a little slurred, heavy and Jimmy grinned against the back of Brian’s neck, humming in reply, even though he knew the guitarist was close to passing out. “Anytime, Bri. You know I always want you.”

There was a mumbled reply, not clear enough to actually make anything out and the drummer hushed him softly, hand rubbing lazily over his belly as he closed his own eyes, settling comfortably against him. “Shhh. Sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Brian finally drifted off, knowing that was true.


End file.
